Five Times Oliver Found Felicity Sleeping
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Five different times Oliver found Felicity sleeping and somewhere along the line, things were put into perspective. Olicity fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's another one and this time it's a multi chapter story! I've decided to attempt a 'five times' fic and the idea of Oliver finding Felicity asleep seemed cute and fluffy and a good sort of slow burn story idea.  
So I hope you like this one and I'll update it as often as I can around uni work but never fear because the second chapter is halfway done anyhow haha. **

**Five times Oliver found Felicity Asleep**

* * *

**1) In the Lair**

With the ever present looming threat of Slade, the team had been working overtime to try and track him down. Felicity was now coming up on just over 38 hours of no sleep and while Oliver and Digg were out looking at a lead, Felicity was finding it hard to try and stay awake.

"Come on Felicity, you can stay awake just a few more hours. The boys need you to be alert," Felicity mumbled to herself before pushing herself away from the desk and walking over to the coffee machine she had managed to convince Oliver to buy for nights such as these. The buzz of the machine echoed around the lair and soon enough the strong aroma of coffee hit her nose and Felicity immediately felt a little more alert, however the heaviness behind her eyelids still lingered.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice came through the comms.

"Did you find anything?" Felicity asked, sitting back down at her computers and placing the mug off to the side, it quickly going to the back of her mind.

"The lead was right but whoever was here cleared out and were very good at covering their tracks," Oliver responded. Felicity cursed under her breath. This was the closest they had gotten in the last two days and it still ended up being a dead end.

"I'll keep searching," Felicity said with a sigh. Oliver must have heard her dejected tone.

"We're going to find him Felicity. You can count on that." he reassured gently

"I know," Felicity said with a smile. "I'll see you guys when you get back here."

As their conversation ended, Felicity sat back in her chair and let out a frustrated breath. They thought they had finally caught onto something but as usual, Slade was a step ahead of the game. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened when it read 5:43am. Knowing the boys wouldn't be too much longer and with nothing she could do at the minute, Felicity crossed her arms over the desk and rested her head on them, intending to shut her eyes for just a few moments.

* * *

Oliver returned to the Lair as the sun was beginning to rise and could feel the exhaustion settling in on his shoulders like a heavy weight.

"Slade is going to be planning something big if he keeps finding the need to relocate where he is staying," Oliver started to say as he placed his bow on its rack and pulled his green jacket off. He spun around to continue talking but the words fell short as he saw Felicity hunched over her desk fast asleep.

"I thought she would never stop to rest," came Digg's voice as he entered the lair also.

"When was the last time she found time to sleep?" Oliver asked as he walked closer and smiled when he saw the look of contentment on her face. It had been a while since he had seen Felicity look this relaxed.

"Maybe two days ago?" Digg offered. "She's been worried about you and knows how much this is causing you stress,"

"She always looks out for everyone before herself. Should we wake her up? I don't think this would be the most comfortable spot to wake up from," Oliver said. Digg shrugged his shoulders.

"Your choice but I would go with yes. I'll go bring the car round so we can take her home." Oliver nodded as Diggle left and for a moment, he just watched Felicity. Her hair was providing some cushioning for her face and as she shuffled slightly, Oliver could make out the indents that her keypad had made on her face. Crouching down in front her and gently placing his hand on her shoulder, Oliver softly spoke to her.

"Felicity," he whispered, so as not to startle her away. Felicity didn't move so Oliver spoke again, a little louder this time. It seemed to work as Felicity groaned and buried her head further into her arms which caused Oliver to chuckle. He moved his hand and brushed away some hair from her face and cradled her cheek. "Felicity," he started again.

"Sleeping," came Felicity's mumbled voice.

"I know and I'm sorry to wake you but I didn't think this would be terribly comfortable after a while."

"Oliver?" Felicity questioned, turning her head and slowly opening her eyes. She was not expecting Oliver to be that close and she jumped up with a start.

"Sorry," He said, moving his hand away and straightening up. Felicity shook her head and brought her hand up to her neck to rub out the kinks. Oliver was right, this position wasn't overly comfortable.

"How long was I sleeping for?" she asked as a giant yawn overtook her. Oliver smiled.

"Not even half an hour. Digg's bringing the car around so we can take you home and rest some more," Oliver said. Too tired to argue, Felicity nodded her head and stood up from her chair.

"That sounds so amazing right now. I feel like I could sleep for a whole weekend, which is good because it is now Saturday morning and I don't have to be at work until Monday," Felicity rambled, shrugging her coat on and grabbing her bag.

"I'm sorry that you've had to work overly hard these last few days. It can't have been easy to do without sleeping," Oliver stated as he held the door open for her. Felicity paused on her way through and looked at him.

"You know I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't believe in what you are doing. I don't care that I've had no sleep in the past two or three days. This is worth it," she said softly and Oliver could see that she meant every word. He gave her a grateful smile and nod before gesturing for her to walk out to the car.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done and chapter 2 shall be on the way soon. I just have to finish writing it.  
Also please, feel free to send me any prompts and whatnot. I have plenty of ideas but I can always go for more :)


	2. Chapter 2 - On The Couch

**Here is chapter to for you. I told you it would be here quickly :p**

* * *

**Five times Oliver found Felicity Asleep**

**2. On the Couch**

Again, it was a late night but this time Oliver and Felicity were not doing arrow related activities. Instead, there was a mountain of paperwork that needed to be signed and filed for immediate delivery first thing tomorrow morning. Felicity had kicked off her shoes and was sitting on the couch in Oliver's office while he was sitting at his desk. His jacket was long gone and his tie was loosened to the point of almost being untied.

"How did you not get through these today? You had plenty of time." Felicity grumbled and Oliver had the decency to look sorry.

"I'm still getting used to this whole CEO work. And I am sorry that I had to keep you back here tonight," Oliver said, never taking his eyes off of the papers in front of him.

"What would you do without me?" Felicity asked after a moment of silence with a smile and a shake of her head. Oliver looked up and returned the grin.

"I'm not answering that if that is what you are looking for," he said and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"It was worth a try. Now keep working. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go to bed. And I don't mean that the two of us will be going to bed together because that not going to happen. I meant that you and I would be going to bed in our separate bed which are in our separate homes…" Felicity trailed off as she hid her face in her hands and Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

"One would think I would be used to the ways that you ramble but you have a way of continually surprising me," Oliver stated and Felicity looked up and hoped that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Yeah well, you would be one of the first people to say that to me," Felicity said and turned all of her focus onto the paperwork in front of her so that Oliver knew she wasn't up to talking any more on the subject.

* * *

As the hours passed by, Oliver couldn't help but pick his head up every now and again to watch Felicity. After finding her asleep at her desk in the lair, he had taken to watching her to make sure she didn't overdo herself again.

"Please tell me you have some kind of food around here. I'm starving," Felicity said and Oliver couldn't help but ask.

"I ordered some food about twenty minutes ago but you must have been too into your work to have noticed."

"Ha ha ha," Felicity said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "This is all your fault you know. I would have noticed had these forms been signed already. And that's not to say that you and I would be up here alone and together if there was no work to get done at all. Seriously, just tell me to shut up." Oliver opened his mouth to reply when the phone on his desk buzzed.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I have a food delivery for you Mr Queen," the voice on the other end said.

"I'll be right down," Oliver answered before he hung up.

"Food!" Felicity said as she fell back to lay down on the couch. "I thought I was going to pass out from starvation soon enough."

"You just stay here. I won't be too long," Oliver said as he walked out of his office. He glanced back to see that Felicity was still laying down on the couch and had brought one of her arms up to cover her eyes.

Oliver wasn't even gone for ten minutes by the time he returned up to his office. He stopped in the doorway as he took in Felicity. She had changed positions and was now curled up on her side, his jacket now folded up under her head. Her eyes were closed but Oliver wasn't entirely sure if she was asleep. There was only one way to find out.

"Food's here," he announced and watched as Felicity sighed before slowly opening her eyes.

"It better be good food," she said before moving herself into a sitting position. Oliver grinned and sat down beside her, placing the Big Belly take out bag on the table.

"Does this meet your satisfaction?"

"Oh yes," Felicity said, eagerly reaching for the bag. They ate their meal in relative silence, which was broken by Felicity telling him some random stories and Oliver couldn't help how natural this all felt. The paperwork was long forgotten while the two conversed and Felicity was surprised that Oliver began to tell some stories of his own. She listened with rapt attention to everything he said, wanting to make sure he knew that she wasn't going to take this for granted. She wanted Oliver to be able to trust her just as much as she trusted him. Somewhere along the lines, Felicity had moved herself to lie back down on the couch with his jacket again under her head. Oliver continued to talk as she looked up at him and she could tell that he hadn't realised that his hand was running through her hair. The calming effect this had on her was enough for her to close her eyes and sigh in contentment. Oliver stopped speaking for a moment and his hand stilled. Without opening her eyes, Felicity spoke.

"Don't stop. I like listening to your stories." After a moment of hesitation, Oliver's hand began moving again and his voice floated over her ears. He had yet to tell her any stories from his time on the island but this was a big enough step for them tonight.

After finishing off a story about some of the antics he and Thea used to get up to when they were young, Oliver looked down at Felicity. Her head was resting near his legs so he had a clear view of her face and knew that she was fast asleep. He hadn't planned on telling her that much about his past but there was something about Felicity that made him trust her and it was because of that, that he didn't feel the least bit offended that she had fallen asleep while he had been talking. He knew that she had been actively listening when he had started and that was something he was going to hold close to his heart. He was moving into dangerous territory but there was a small part of him that was excited and because of that, he leant his head back on the seat and he too closed his eyes, feeling safe enough in this moment with Felicity beside him.

* * *

When Felicity woke the next morning, she was confused as to why she wasn't in her bed until the events of last night invaded her memory. Instead of blushing at the way things had gone, Felicity smiled softly to herself. She turned her head up expecting to see Oliver there but she found that she was alone in the office and a glance at the clock told her that the day wasn't due to begin for another hour and a half. In a panic, Felicity that there was no time to go home and change and she knew that if people saw her in the same outfit she had worn yesterday, the rumors about her and Oliver would only escalate.

"Good morning," Oliver greeted as he stepped into his office. He paused and frowned when he took in her panicked state. "What's wrong?"

"I slept here all night and I have nothing to change into and if people see me wearing the same thing as yesterday they are all going to assume that you are were...you know...together last night."

"I know Felicity. That's why I had Digg drive over to your house and grab you a change of clothes. You can use the CEO bathroom to shower and change," Oliver said as he held out the bag he was holding towards. Felicity stood up and walked over to him.

"You did that for me?" she asked, not doing anything to hide the shock in her voice. Oliver nodded.

"I know how much all the gossip hurts you and I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire because I'm not doing my job right." Without thinking, Felicity reached up and placed a hand on Oliver's cheek.

"You are doing an amazing job and anyone who can't see that must be incredibly blind. This company would be very lost without," she said sternly. "And thank you, for thinking of me and getting me a change of clothes." Before she lost her nerve, Felicity leant up and pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek before taking the bag from him and walking towards the bathroom. Oliver watched her walk away and tried to ignore the erratic beating of his heart.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up soon, but reviews are always nice in the mean time ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - In The Car

And chapter 3 is here.

* * *

**Five times Oliver found Felicity Asleep**

**Chapter 3 - In the Car**

To say it was cold was quite the understatement. The snow swirled around the car as Diggle drove slowly through the Mountains on the outskirts of Starling City. Oliver had been asked to come out and check on the Queen Consolidated factories and talk to the staff on ways that they could improve their productivity. Obviously that meant that Felicity and Digg had to brave the cold weather and go with him.

"Why is it so cold?" Felicity questioned as she brought her hands up to her mouth to try and warm them up.

"Because it's the middle of winter Felicity," Oliver said with a smile. Felicity glared at him.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"If the heater was working properly you know I would have it on full," Diggle's voice came from the drivers seat.

"I know, I know," Felicity said with a sigh. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and brought her knees up to her chest. There was already a blanket draped over her legs but nothing seemed to be working. Her fingers and toes had gone numb and there was a faint pounding in her head. As a child, Felicity had very bad circulation during the winter months and it had caused her to go to hospital on more than one occasion. As the events came to the forefront of her mind, Felicity could feel herself begin to panic.

"_No, there is no way that this is going to happen again. I haven't had a problem since I was sixteen. Why now? What are you doing body?"_

Oliver must have seen her sudden mood change because he was suddenly in her line of sight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to grab her hand. A frown crossed his face when he realised how cold they were.

"I...I can't get warm. At all. I just feel cold and numb. When I was a little girl, I had issues with bad circulation and was just constantly cold. I've been to hospital because of it. I don't want to go back there but nothing seems….nothing seems to be working," Felicity said, unable to stop the few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Oliver watched as Felicity momentarily lost her strong persona and allowed her worries to come through. He brought his other hand up and cupped both her hands and began to rub them to try and help her. Felicity gave him a watery smile. An idea came to his mind but he hesitated a moment, not knowing exactly how Felicity would take it. There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, he brought his eyes up to look into hers.

"I've got an idea okay," he said and Felicity nodded slowly. "Take off your shoes."

"Why?" Felicity automatically asked and Oliver smiled.

"Just trust me," he replied. Felicity watched him for a moment before pulling her hands out of his hold and got to work pulling her boots off. Once they were off, Oliver grabbed her legs and pulled them across his lap. Felicity squeaked but said nothing as he settled her against his side. His arm came to wrap around her shoulders, pulling both her jacket and blanker tighter around her while his other hand began to massage her feet. He would never admit to her how worried he was as he felt just how ice cold and saw how pale her feet were.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked after a moment. A shiver ran through her and she pulled herself closer to Oliver, snuggling deeper into his side.

"Massaging your feet to try and get the blood moving again. It's not much but it will help you feel less cold," Oliver explained. It wasn't easy using one hand to massage both her feet but he found he didn't want to remove the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. She fit perfectly into his side and he found that he wanted her to stay there for a long time.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was not supposed to develop feelings for his blonde bubbly IT girl. His track record with women wasn't the greatest and he wasn't about to do something that would inevitably hurt Felicity. She deserved more than that and he couldn't give that to her. If she was with him, a large target would immediately be placed on her back and people would stop at nothing to use her to get to him. No, he couldn't and would not do that to her. But as Oliver looked down at the girl in his arms, he feared that maybe it was too late to pull everything back.

* * *

Ten minutes of silence passed and looking out the window, Oliver could tell that they were still nowhere close to home. The heavy snowfall was making driving slow but they were better off trying to get home rather than staying out here.

"Thank you," Felicity said quietly, raising her head to look up at him. Oliver looked down at her and without thinking, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Ignoring the blush that was surely covering her cheeks, Felicity wiggled her toes and fingers to see.

"They're still cold but it's not as bad as before." she said. Covering her feet with the blanket, Oliver moved his hand to grab a hold of hers. He laced his fingers through hers and brought them up to his mouth, breathing warm air onto them. Felicity almost forgot how to breath as she watched Oliver. The moment was cut short however as a yawn escaped Felicity and she instinctively curled herself into a tighter ball under his arm.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "I'll keep you warm."

"My hero," Felicity said with a soft laugh as she closed her eyes. Oliver looked up at Diggle and gave him a hard look once he saw the smirk gracing Digg's face. Digg said nothing as he returned his eyes to the road and Oliver once again looked down at Felicity. Her breath was quick to even out and he knew that she was already fast asleep. Despite his inner turmoil, he couldn't deny that Felicity had found a way to worm into his heart. He just didn't know what he was going to do about it now but for the moment, he was going to be content with holding her while she slept.

* * *

So it's not the greatest but it's still a bit cutesy haha.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hospital Bed

Alright, here is the next part to this! There's only one more chapter to come (sad face) but I've got plenty more Olicity fics I'm working on :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**4 - Hospital Bed**

Oliver drags a hand down his face and sighs as he continues to pace up and down. He was exhausted and barely able to stay on his feet but there was no time to think about that now. Felicity was on the other side of that door, that he was sure was taunting him, and she needed him. Digg was sitting in the chair across from him and looked on in amusement.

"Why are you so stressed about this?" he asked and Oliver stopped his pacing to look at him.

"I don't exactly know what to feel right now Digg," Oliver replied. "I don't know where my head is."

"This is an entirely new situation for you so it's okay to feel a little out of your depth,"

"What do I do?" Oliver asked as he sat down. Digg stared at him for a moment before answering.

"You take a deep breath and then you enter that room because she needs you in there. She needs you to be calm and collected and to be the Oliver she knows. If you walk in there like this, you aren't doing the both of you any favours."

"I can do this," Oliver mumbled to himself. He wiped his hands on his pants and took a deep breath before standing up. He walked to the door and stopped as he placed his hand on the handle. Turning back to Digg, he offered him a smile.

"Thank you," He said before turning the handle and opening the door. Digg nodded his head.

"Anytime."

* * *

As soon as Oliver stepped through the door, he paused for a moment. He could do this but at that moment, going on a mission felt a hundred times easier than walking further into that room. Taking down a multitude of criminals or trying to run his company felt like easy tasks to complete compared to this. Even things with his mothe-

"Oliver?" a soft voice called out, cutting through his thoughts. Pushing himself away from the door, Oliver walked in further and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Felicity came into view. Why was he stressed about this again?

"Hey," he said. Felicity gave him a tired smile and extended an arm out for him to take. Oliver took it without hesitation and bent down to drop a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi," she replied, looking up at him with a breathtaking smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," Felicity answered with a laugh. "Tired and sore but perfectly happy." Oliver watched as Felicity's eyes left his to travel down to the small bundle wrapped up on her chest. A small tuft of hair could be seen peeking through the top of the blankets along with a tiny sleeping face.

"Can you believe that he is ours?" Felicity asked softly.

"I couldn't for a moment but now I can," Oliver said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Felicity's hand. "You did so well sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah well don't go getting any ideas about having another one soon. I don't know how my body did that."

"Too late," Oliver joked. Felicity turned her head and gave him a playful glare.

"Fine, but next time you are going to be the one giving birth."

"I can't promise anything," Oliver said. "Now give him here. Daddy want's a cuddle and you should try and get some sleep,"

"I'm fine," Felicity said before her body betrayed her as a large yawn escaped her.

"I believe that," Oliver said, laying on the sarcasm as he bent over to take a hold of his son. His son. Oliver thought that he would need some time to get used to saying that and hearing it but it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"We still need to decide on a name," Felicity mumbled as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. Oliver stood up from his chair and began to walk slowly, rocking his son back and forth.

"Did you have any ideas?" Oliver asked as he looked up. He laughed softly as he watched Felicity trying to stay awake.

"I like the name John," Felicity says. Oliver smiles at her and looks down at the baby in his arms.

"I think that is a perfect name," Oliver whispers, watching as Felicity nods her head before closing her eyes with a contented sigh. He leans over and presses another kiss to her forehead. "Sleep tight,"

"I love you," Felicity whispers back before sinking into the exhaustion and falling asleep immediately. Oliver sits back down in the chair and watches her. Her hair sticks to her forehead and there is still a slight shine from the sweat as she pushed her body further than she ever had. Her cheeks are rosy red and she is completely make up free but Oliver had never seen her look more beautiful than in this moment. The ring adorning a very important finger on her left hand catches in the light and Oliver knew that life couldn't be any more perfect than what it was right now.

* * *

Oliver woke up with a gasp and shot up in his bed. He looked around at his surroundings and knew that he was in his room. Felicity, being married, her having his son, it had all been a dream and a very vivid one at that. Everything had felt so real that Oliver was wishing that was his normal life.

He had been questioning his feelings about his IT girl and if anything, his dream was just cementing the fact that he could have that life with Felicity if he just took a chance. He remembered very clearly telling her that he couldn't be with someone he could care about due to what he did but Felicity was already a part of what he did. She was already in danger, she was already a target. A life with her would be better than spending a life alone due to his fears.

Felicity had already proved time and time again that she was here for him. She believed in what he did. She was never afraid to put him in his place and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Sure her mind got away from her sometimes but he found that side of her quite endearing.

She had stayed by his side through thick and thin and was always quick to defend him. She trusted him with her life and he hoped that she would trust him enough to care for her heart. Oliver knew that she had a crush on him as she had somehow let it slip every now and again through her rambles.

There was really no choice to make when it came to her. He would die to save her. With that thought in mind, Oliver jumped out of bed, seeing that the sun was just beginning to rise. The only obstacle he had to get through now was to tell her. How hard could it be.

* * *

I hope that was to your satisfaction :) Did any of you see that coming? haha.


	5. Chapter 5 - In His Arms

**So this is the last chapter of this little story. I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - In His Arms**_

The next few days around Felicity were tense to say the least. Every time Oliver looked her way, all he could see was her laying in a hospital bed holding his son. If Felicity or Digg have noticed his odd behaviour, neither of them have commented on it for which Oliver is thankful. He's not exactly sure how he would be able to explain this to them.

This whole entire situation was confusing and new to him and he wasn't sure how to best approach it and handle it. Felicity deserved more than what he could give her. She deserved someone gentle and sweet and a prince charming and he was none of those. What she saw in him to stick around and help he didn't know but he was certain that he didn't want her to stop.

It was frightening how much he had come to depend on her. How much he trusted her. How much he valued her opinion. She held him in such high regards. She only ever saw the good in him and never failed to speak her mind to him.

In another world, she would be perfect and yet so different to what people would expect of him. Women from the same social status as his family is what people are expecting, not some babbling and bubbly blond from the IT Department. They expect the women with model like looks and a recognisable name. They don't expect the vibrantly coloured clothing glasses. They wouldn't expect Felicity Smoak.

It's getting to be late when Oliver finds himself taking a stroll through the city. He had given Digg and Felicity the night off after the tiring week they been having. It was just one of those weeks were people, criminals or not, just weren't cooperating. Oliver headed in the general direction of the park, feeling the small need to escape the city. As he sat down on one of the spare benches, Felicity was the only thing his mind could think of. He knew that she had been exhausted lately, but she refused to step down. Lost in his thoughts, it was her gentle voice that brought him back to the present.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Oliver started and looked up to see Felicity standing in front of him. She had ditched the office clothes in favour of an oversized sweater and jeans. In the amount of time he had known her, he had never really seen her in such comfortable clothes.

"Sure," he said, straightening up as she sat down next to to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Oliver heard Felicity sigh. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she started to speak.

"Are you okay Oliver?" Oliver went to reply but Felicity continued to talk, looking straight ahead instead of at him. "I mean, I know you say you're fine but you've been pushing yourself a lot these last few weeks and I don't think I've seen you take a break once. And on top of all that, something seems to be bothering you but you won't let Digg or I help you. Not to say that you need our help, or my help, but you need to know that whatever it is you are going through, you don't have to do it alone," Felicity finished. She still refused to look at him as Oliver stared at her in awe. He knew she was serious about what she was saying because not once did she get sidetracked.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said and he felt some of the tension lift from his shoulders and she turned to look at him. "You're right. I have had something on my mind and I don't know how to approach without hurting someone in the process."

"I'm stronger than you think Oliver," Felicity stated. Oliver smiled in spite of himself.

"I know but I don't want you to have to continually be strong around me."

"What's this really about?"

"You," Oliver says quietly, not having the energy to cover everything up and lie.

"Me?" Felicity squeaks. She jumps up from her seat and backs up a few steps. "Did I do something wrong? Or are you firing me?" Oliver rises up from his seat and comes to a stop in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulders to calm her down. Felicity stops moving and keeps her eyes downcast. He places his fingers under her chin and lifts her eyes up to meet his.

"You didn't do anything wrong Felicity," He says. Felicity frowns.

"Then what? What could I have possibly done that's caused you to become all extra broody and blah. My searches are still running back at the lair and everything at Queen Consolidated is up to date, mind you some of the computer systems could use a major upgrade and then there's the whole-" Felicity found herself unable to finish her sentence as Oliver had leant down and kissed her. Felicity froze at the surprising turn of events and all too quickly, Oliver pulled back.

"That's one way to get me to stop babbling," Felicity said softly, still trying to process what had just happened. Oliver smiled at her.

"Like I said, you haven't done anything wrong. You somehow managed to weave yourself so tightly into my life that I don't know what to do anymore. I've never felt this way before and that scares me. You scare me Felicity," Oliver said. He was laying it all on the line but if his instincts were correct, he didn't have much to loose.

"You...you…" Felicity found herself at a loss for words. "Oliver, what are you saying?" Oliver raised one of his hands and cradled it against her cheek.

"I'm falling for you Felicity Smoak. It's probably the dumbest thing I can do right now but at the same time it feels right."

Felicity felt her eyes begin to water at Oliver's words. She had spent so long trying to convince herself to let her feelings for Oliver go but there was always that gnawing voice in the back of her mind telling her to just hold on because who knew what could happen, and now here was Oliver telling her everything she had ever wanted to hear from him.

"You're sure?" she asked. "I mean, are you absolutely sure? Because this is kinda a big deal to me and if you are just playing a joke on me, I can ruin your life within twenty seconds."

"I'm sure," Oliver said with a laugh. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to draw her closer to him. "I know I've said some things before that may have hurt you but I thought I was doing the best thing I could do to protect you. I didn't expect you and I didn't expect to find you invading my thoughts all the time but I do know that I don't want it to stop. I need you in my life Felicity. I want to try and be the guy that you deserve."

"You are the guy I deserve Oliver," Felicity stated softly. "I wish you could see yourself how I see you." Without further thought, Felicity leant up and brushed her lips across Oliver's. She couldn't help the smile and laughter that bubbled from her and butterflies erupted in her stomach when she felt Oliver laugh with her.

After a few moments, Oliver lead them back to the bench and they sat down, considerably closer than before. Oliver's arm wrapped around her shoulder while Felicity snuggled up into his side. For a minute, Oliver was reminded of a car ride they shared when he tried to warm Felicity up. They sat there for a couple of hours talking and stealing kisses every now and again. After a while, Oliver could tell that Felicity was getting sleepy.

"Come on," Oliver whispered. "Let's get you home." Felicity nodded her reply and slowly stood up, stretching her arms above her head to get ride of the tiredness she felt. A yelp left her lifts when she suddenly found the ground leaving her feet and Oliver's arms around you. She looked up at him and glared at the smug look on his face.

"I can walk you know," she said.

"I know," Oliver replied. "I just wanted to hold you."

"Who knew Oliver Queen had a corny side," Felicity teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess you bring it out in me," Oliver said with a laugh. He suddenly leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her temple. "Thank you," he whispered. Felicity smiled up at him.

"You're my happily ever after Oliver. We can do this." Oliver nodded and for a while, they walked in a comfortable silence. As Felicity's house came into view, Oliver looked down at the woman in his arms and a soft smile graced his face as he saw that she had fallen asleep during the walk. He felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and his heart warmed knowing that she really did have complete trust and faith in him. He also found out that watching Felicity sleep was becoming one of his favourite things to do.

**The End**

* * *

And that is the end of that. I do hope that you liked it.

It is now time to plan my next fic while my stack of homework eyes me down.

I did check for spelling mistakes but if I missed any, i'm sorry.


End file.
